


I might wish I never said this at all (Français)

by mist_igri



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, mensonge
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 20:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17311637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri
Summary: [“Ca fait longtemps que tu t’occupes d’elle ?”“Ouais, depuis toujours” rit Louis.“Tu la gardes depuis toujours ?” s’étonne Harry.“Non,” répond le châtain en secouant la tête. “Je suis pas son baby-sitter, je…”“C’est ta petite soeur !” s’écrie l’une des filles. “Trop mignon !”Et Louis est tout prêt à la contredire, mais il a le malheur de tourner la tête vers Harry et...]--Quand Louis a menti à propos de Lily, Harry n'était personne. Mais Harry est devenu quelqu'un.





	I might wish I never said this at all (Français)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I might wish I never said this at all (English)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322521) by [mist_igri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mist_igri/pseuds/mist_igri)



Louis est assis à même le sol et profite du soleil d’août qui lui chauffe la peau alors que Lily pousse des petits cris en donnant des coups de pelle sur le seau qu’ils ont rempli de sable. En faisant attention à ses doigts, Louis soulève le récipient et découvre un pâté de sable, faisant les gros yeux à la petite fille.

 

**“Regarde, un château !”**

 

La gamine explose de rire avant d’enfoncer profondément sa pelle dans le petit monticule, ruinant leur oeuvre. Ce n’est jamais que la sixième fois en dix minutes. Louis sourit tendrement et entreprend de remplir le seau à nouveau.

 

C’est son premier jour de congé en trois mois et il est content de pouvoir profiter d’une belle journée d’été avec la jolie petite blonde. Elle adore venir au parc, même si c’est le plus souvent avec sa grand-mère ou ses tantes. Aussi petite soit-elle, la plaine de jeux est son domaine. Elle connaît par coeur le petit module et dévale le toboggan sans aucune crainte.

 

Le parc est encore relativement vide, seuls quelques promeneurs s’aventurent le long des sentiers avec leurs chiens. La douce chaleur du matin n’est pas encore étouffante et le chant des oiseaux est une agréable alternative au brouhaha incessant que Louis rencontre tous les jours au travail.

 

Lily semble se lasser du bac à sable tout à coup et se lève, trébuchant légèrement en enjambant la petite bordure. Louis la rattrape en embrassant le haut de sa tête et la dépose dans l’herbe en frottant son legging couvert de minuscules grains.

 

 **“Tu veux aller sur le toboggan ?”** demande-t-il à l’enfant.

 

Elle lui répond avec un immense sourire et un petit cri avant de courir en direction des marches. Et Louis se sent bien. Juste bien. Pour une fois.

Une demi heure plus tard, d’autres enfants commencent à arriver. Lily est en train de manger une compote sur les genoux de Louis quand un petit garçon s’approche en criant son nom.

 

 **“Lucas, reviens ici ! Oh, bonjour Lily !”** sourit le jeune homme qui l’accompagne.

 **“Ahiiiiii !”** s’exclame la petite avec enthousiasme, se tortillant pour descendre des genoux de Louis.

 

Elle court se jeter sur le nouveau venu, câlinant ses jambes avec un éclat de rire avant de se tourner vers le garçonnet et de partir avec lui, abandonnant Louis et sa compote sans le moindre regard en arrière.

 

 **“Salut. Je m’appelle Harry, je suis le baby-sitter de Lucas,”** se présente le bouclé en désignant le petit garçon qui joue maintenant avec Lily.

 

Le châtain reste sans voix. Il détaille un moment Harry, se faisant la réflexion qu’il s’agit plutôt d’un adolescent : il ne peut pas avoir plus de quinze ou seize ans. Puis il cligne des paupières en réalisant qu’Harry attend visiblement une réaction de sa part.

 

 **“Pardon, je… Louis,”** lâche-t-il en tendant la main.

 

Harry s’en saisit en riant doucement, puis s’assied sur le banc à côté de Louis.

 

 **“Excuse-moi,”** reprend-il, **“mais… Comment est-ce que tu connais Lily ?”**

**“Lucas et elle sont dans la même école.”**

**“Il a l’air grand…”** remarque le châtain.

 **“Il a quatre ans et demi. C’est sa petite soeur Amanda qui est dans la classe de Lily. Elle n’est pas avec nous aujourd’hui,”** précise Harry.

 

Louis hoche la tête. Lottie lui a effectivement déjà parlé d’une Amanda. Les deux gamines semblent même être inséparables, tant en classe qu’à la garderie où elle restent toutes les deux chaque jour.

 

Il est sorti de ses pensées quand il entend Harry crier quelque chose aux enfants, s’assurant que Lucas reste délicat avec la petite fille.

 

 **“Ils s’adorent, mais même si Lucas a l’habitude avec sa petite soeur, il reste un peu brute,”** s’excuse Harry en voyant que petit a malencontreusement fait tomber Lily en la bousculant.

 **“Ce sont des enfants, c’est normal,”** raisonne Louis en se retenant de courir auprès de la blondinette.

 

Lucas retourne auprès d’elle, l’aide à se relever et lui offre un câlin et un bisou sur la joue. Lily sourit, puis repart jouer comme si de rien n’était. Louis est complètement attendri et ne remarque pas le regard d’Harry sur lui.

 

Ils discutent un peu de tout et de rien. Louis apprend qu’Harry a en fait dix-sept ans, soit seulement deux de moins que lui, et qu’il s’occupe de Lucas et Amanda depuis quatre mois. Que pendant l’année scolaire, il va les chercher après l’école et les garde en général jusqu’à dix-huit heures trente, mais que depuis le début des vacances, il joue à la nounou trois jours par semaine. Et qu’il économise pour acheter une voiture à son prochain anniversaire.

 

Louis observe aussi beaucoup le bouclé. Il découvre que celui-ci a des étoiles dans les yeux quand il parle de ses petits protégés et que des fossettes se creusent dans ses joues quand il sourit. Qu’il adore jouer avec ses lèvres, même si cela doit relever d’un tic nerveux. Et Louis se dit qu’il voudrait beaucoup les embrasser.

 

A cette pensée, il secoue la tête et tente de reprendre ses esprits. Il parle vaguement de son travail chez Burger King mais, avant qu’il ne puisse s’étendre sur le sujet, quelques filles arrivent.

 

 **“Salut Harry,”** s’exclame l’une d’elle en approchant.

 

Le bouclé lui répond, saluant également les deux autres adolescentes, et ils s’engagent dans une conversation futile. En les écoutant, Louis comprend rapidement qu’ils font partie de la même classe.

 

Les filles font clairement du charme à Harry et ce dernier y répond sans même sembler en être conscient. Louis rit tout bas, le regard porté sur les enfants, jusqu’à ce que l’une d’elles s’intéresse à lui de plus près.

 

 **“Toi aussi tu es là avec des enfants ?”** demande-t-elle.

 **“Avec Lily,”** dit Louis en pointant la petite blonde du doigt.

 

Les étudiantes se retournent et couinent en observant la gamine.

 

 **“Ooooooh, elle est adorable !”** roucoule l’une d’elles. **“Ca fait longtemps que tu t’occupes d’elle ?”**

 **“Ouais, depuis toujours”** rit Louis.

 **“Tu la gardes depuis toujours ?”** s’étonne Harry.

 **“Non,”** répond le châtain en secouant la tête. **“Je suis pas son baby-sitter, je…”**

 **“C’est ta petite soeur !”** s’écrie l’une des filles. **“Trop mignon !”**

 

Et Louis est tout prêt à la contredire, mais il a le malheur de tourner la tête vers Harry et...

 

_____

 

 

**“Tu as quoi ?!”**

**“Je sais, Liam. C’était une connerie. Mais… J’ai pas vraiment menti ? J’ai juste pas corrigé,”** tente de se justifier Louis en haussant les épaules.

**“C’est ta fille, Lou ! Comment tu peux lui laisser croire que c’est ta soeur ?”**

**“J’ai paniqué, ok ? La fille a dit ça et les yeux d’Harry se sont comme… illuminés. Qu’est-ce que tu voulais que je dise ?”**

Liam se plante devant lui, l’air complètement abasourdi.

 

**“C’est ma fille, point. C’était pas plus compliqué que ça !”**

**“Tu comprends pas,”** souffle Louis en secouant la tête.

**“Non, effectivement, je comprends pas comment tu peux lui faire ça.”**

**“C’est bon, je le connais à peine, ça va pas changer sa vie.”**

**“De qui tu… Mais bordel Louis, je te parle pas du mec, là. Je te parle de Lily. Tu as menti à propos de ta fille !”**

 

Et Louis a la décence de s’en vouloir un peu. Ou beaucoup.

 

_____

 

 

Quand Louis et Harry se croisent à nouveau au parc le lendemain, c’est par pur hasard, même si Louis a espéré le revoir toute la nuit. Les deux fois suivantes néanmoins, c’est parce qu’ils se sont assurés d’y emmener les enfants au même moment. Louis n’irait pas jusqu’à dire qu’il s’agit de rendez-vous, mais… c’est presque l’impression que ça lui donne.

 

Ca fait si longtemps qu’il ne s’est pas senti ainsi. Attiré. Attirant aussi.

 

Alors, trois fois de suite, ils se voient pendant une heure et ils flirtent. Ils discutent plus ou moins normalement, en se lançant des piques ou des compliments. Et chaque fois, Louis a la ferme intention de rétablir la vérité. Mais à chaque fois, il se sent un peu plus proche d’Harry, un peu plus attiré par lui. Et à chaque fois, quand il se perd dans ses yeux verts, il se ravise. Parce que c’est tellement plus simple d’être un grand frère, à son âge. Et c’est tellement plus agréable d’avoir une vie normale aux yeux d’Harry.

 

 **“Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?”** demande le bouclé.

**“Rien de spécial. Ce sont mes derniers jours de congé, je vais sûrement en profiter pour dormir autant que je peux. Puis faut que je m’occupe de Lily.”**

**“Vos parents travaillent ?”** s’étonne Harry.

 

Et Louis sent son mensonge peser un peu plus lourd sur son estomac. Il déglutit difficilement et essaie de rester aussi proche que possible de la réalité.

 

**“Ma… Notre mère est infirmière. Elle fait les pauses alors, ouais, le week-end on s’occupe souvent les uns des autres avec mes soeurs.”**

**“Oh, ok. C’est cool. Que vous soyez aussi proches, tous.”**

**“Ouais. On a de la chance.”**

 

Harry se triture les doigts et a les joues légèrement colorées quand il reprend la parole, mais il ose néanmoins regarder Louis directement dans les yeux et ce mélange de timidité et d’assurance est particulièrement étonnant.

 

**“Tu penses que tu pourrais prendre deux heures pour venir au cinéma ? Avec moi ?”**

 

 

_____

 

 

Louis se regarde dans la vitre d’une voiture garée le long de la route. Il passe une dernière fois la main sur ses cheveux pour s’assurer que sa coiffure soit bien en place avant de retrouver Harry devant le petit théâtre du quartier.

 

Quand ils pénètrent dans le bâtiment, leurs corps sont si proches que leurs mains se touchent. Mais aucun des deux garçons ne semble prêt à faire le premier pas. Il n’y a pas énormément de choix et Louis est heureux de le laisser au bouclé, même s’il va finir devant la dernière comédie romantique en date.

 

Ils passent acheter un paquet de popcorn puis vont s’installer en plein milieu de la petite salle, où ils discutent calmement pendant quelques minutes, de tout et de rien. Puis ils passent le quart d’heure de publicités à rire et à prendre note des prochaines sorties intéressantes.

 

A défaut de l’intéresser vraiment, le film constitue pour Louis une distraction bienvenue. Il suit vaguement l’histoire, mais son regard est surtout attiré par la main d’Harry, posée paume ouverte sur l’accoudoir qui les sépare. Il ne bouge pas, ne tourne pas une seule fois les yeux vers Louis. Mais sa main reste là et il est clair qu’il attend un geste du châtain.

 

Il lui faut plus de la moitié du film, mais Louis finit par trouver le courage de lier leur doigts. Harry ne le regarde toujours pas, mais le châtain ne manque pas le sourire qui s’étire sur ses lèvres. Il lui semble aussi sentir une légère pression sur sa main, mais son coeur cogne si fort dans sa poitrine qu’il n’est plus sûr de rien.

 

Quand le générique roule sur l’écran, les deux garçons restent assis. Leurs mains sont toujours accrochées et Louis craint que sa paume ne devienne moite. Il sent le regard d’Harry à côté de lui et n’ose pas tourner la tête. Il se sent bizarre. Il est le plus âgé et il se dit qu’il devrait avoir plus d’assurance, mais son mensonge lui broie les entrailles.

 

 **“Lou,”** murmure le bouclé. **“Regarde-moi.”**

 

Louis déglutit et ferme les paupières pendant quelques secondes, ne les rouvrant que pour tomber dans des yeux verts. Harry est parfaitement calme et Louis tente de copier sa respiration.

 

La deuxième main du bouclé vient se poser sur sa joue et Louis ne peut pas se retenir de fermer les yeux à nouveau. Il sent le souffle chaud d’Harry contre sa peau, mais rien d’autre ne vient. Et Louis ne tient plus. Au diable tout le reste, il s’avance et rencontre très rapidement les lèvres d’Harry, qui ne perd pas une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser.

 

_____

 

 

 **“Le numéro vingt-trois !”** crie Louis à la petite foule qui se presse devant les comptoirs.

 

Il aime s’occuper de distribuer les commandes passées aux bornes. Certes, le contact avec la clientèle est moindre et il n’a pas une seconde pour lui. Mais c’est peut-être ce qui lui plaît tant : le travail est mécanique, il lève à peine les yeux des reçus et les gestes pour remplir les plateaux lui viennent naturellement.

 

Il s’assure tout de même de regarder chaque client qui vient à lui, ne serait-ce que pour lui tendre le plateau sans le renverser et lui souhaiter un bon appétit. Et c’est ainsi qu’il se retrouve nez à nez avec Harry. Il reste un instant interdit.

 

**“Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?”**

**“Surprise ?”** s’exclame le bouclé en levant les mains.

**“Je… Harry, j’ai pas le temps là. J’suis désolé mais…”**

**“Non, non ! Pas de souci. J’vais juste aller m’installer là,”** dit-il en pointant une table proche du comptoir, **“et te regarder travailler. Ca me va très bien de juste t’observer de loin.”**

 

Louis se mord la lèvre inférieure, attendri. Il jette ensuite un coup d’oeil à sa montre, puis aux cuisines derrière lui. Il empoigne deux hamburgers et se retourne vers Harry en parlant tout bas.

 

**“Je pourrai prendre une pause dans une demi heure. Si tu peux attendre jusque là.”**

 

Harry lui répond avec un sourire et prend enfin son plateau. Louis tente vraiment de se reconcentrer sur son travail, mais il est content que ses gestes soient automatiques parce qu’une partie de son esprit reste focalisée sur l’adolescent qui l’observe quelques mètres plus loin.

 

Ils ne se sont pas revus depuis leur soirée au cinéma le week-end précédent et Louis sent un mélange de sentiments tourner en lui. De la surprise, de l’excitation, de la joie… mais aussi une forme d’appréhension et de crainte.

 

Harry n’était rien quand il a décidé de faire passer Lily pour sa soeur. Mais il s’aperçoit en jetant des coups d’oeil régulier vers le bouclé que ce dernier prend déjà de l’importance dans sa vie. Et qu’il n’a pas envie de jouer avec lui, que cette petite étincelle qui s’épanouit déjà entre eux pourrait mener à quelque chose de plus grand.

 

_____

 

 

Les semaines suivantes sont parsemées de rendez-vous. Ils se voient toujours de manière un peu erratique, entre le boulot et les cours qui ont repris. Quand Louis est libre le matin, Harry est au lycée. Et quand c’est au bouclé d’être disponible le soir, Louis est au travail ou avec Lily.

 

Ils trouvent du temps là où ils peuvent. Une heure du fourche du plus jeune, une pause de Louis, une soirée exceptionnelle quand Liam est trop heureux de pouvoir s’occuper de sa filleule pour faire une remarque à son ami. Et ils compensent en s’envoyant des messages à longueur de journée.

 

C’est une autre raison pour laquelle le châtain ne se résout pas à avouer la vérité à Harry : leurs moments ensemble sont tellement rares. Ils lui sont précieux, comme des bulles hors du temps, des instants de répit dans sa vie chaotique. Ils sont une bouffée d’oxygène qu’il n’est pas prêt à abandonner.

 

Et pourtant, la réalité est toujours là, jamais très loin.

 

_____

 

 

Installés à la terrasse d’un café, les deux garçons profitent d’une pause au soleil. Harry joue avec les doigts de Louis entre les siens et quand il prend la parole, le châtain doit faire un réel effort pour ne pas recracher la gorgée qu’il vient de boire.

 

**“Lou… Pourquoi on va pas chez toi ?”**

 

Louis ne peut s’empêcher de tousser après avoir avalé. Harry lui passe une main inquiète dans le dos alors qu’il se redresse.

 

 **“Comment… Je… C’est pas…”** s’embrouille-t-il.

 **“Si tu veux pas tu peux le dire, hein. C’est juste que… Enfin, chez moi il y a mes parents et, j’me disais, puisque t’as un appart, on pourrait en profiter un peu. Juste pour passer du temps rien que tous les deux et… Enfin, tu vois,”** explique le bouclé avec une légère rougeur sur les joues.

 

Louis reste interdit. Il n’est pas insensible au sous-entendu d’Harry et la simple idée de se retrouver seul avec lui de manière intime éveille déjà en lui un feu dévastateur. Mais il ne peut pas l’emmener chez lui parce que tout dans l’appartement crie qu’un petit enfant y habite. Et ce n’est certainement pas la meilleure des façons pour Harry de découvrir ce que Louis lui cache. Il réfléchit un instant, cherchant une excuse valable, mais le bouclé reprend.

 

**“C’est pas grave, laisse tomber.”**

 

Paniqué, Louis lui répond la première chose qui lui passe par la tête. Et il s’en mord les doigts dès qu’il prend conscience de ses mots.

 

**“Non, non Harry, c’est pas… On peut y aller ! La semaine prochaine je finis tôt, on peut se refaire un cinéma puis aller chez moi.”**

 

Harry l’observe un instant, suspicieux. Puis son visage se barre d’un énorme sourire et Louis se dit que ce n’est peut-être pas si mal.

 

_____

 

 

L’appartement est petit, encore plus quand on condamne l’une des rares pièces. Mais Louis a enfermé tout ce qui concerne Lily dans la chambre.

 

Ils ont passé un bon début de soirée, mais le châtain est clairement nerveux. Harry tente de le dérider avec quelques baisers et des caresses du bout des doigts, mais c’est peine perdue.

 

Louis s’éloigne légèrement pour remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées et prend son courage à deux mains.

 

**“Harry, il faut que je te parle d’un truc.”**

**“Je dois avoir peur ?”** blague le bouclé en haussant un sourcil, pour détendre l’atmosphère.

 **“Non !”** s’exclame Louis. **“C’est pas ce genre de discussion. Enfin, heu…”**

 **“Vas-y Lou,”** l’encourage Harry en respectant la distance que le châtain à instaurée.

 

Louis inspire un grand coup et se dit que ça ne fera pas de mal de commencer par quelque chose de positif.

 

 **“Je t’aime bien. Genre… vraiment beaucoup,”** souffle-t-il.

 **“Moi aussi Lou,”** répond le bouclé en posant sa main sur la hanche de Louis pour l’attirer contre lui, parce qu’il est simplement incapable de résister quand le châtain est aussi adorable. **“Moi aussi.”**

 

Il connecte leurs lèvres et Louis fond littéralement à son toucher. Ses bonnes résolutions aussi, parce que ce qui a commencé comme une simple caresse entre leurs bouches devient rapidement plus poussé.

 

 **“Harry…”** gémit Louis en renversant la tête en arrière.

 

Il passe les doigts dans les boucles du plus jeune, tirant sur quelques mèches pour le faire revenir vers lui. Leur baiser est fiévreux, brouillon.

 

Harry laisse ses mains vagabonder sur le corps du châtain. Elles descendent le long de ses flancs, empoignent ses fesses. A nouveau, Harry guide ses lèvres jusqu’au cou de Louis, qu’il parsème de baisers et de légères morsures.

 

Le châtain est perdu dans les sensations que cela lui procure.

 

**“Attends, attends… Faut que-”**

 

Il tente à nouveau de ramener à lui le visage d’Harry, mais celui-ci semble perdre patience.

 

**“T’en as pas envie ?”**

**“Oh bordel…”** lâche Louis en écarquillant les yeux.

 

Il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’agripper la nuque d’Harry et de l’attirer à nouveau à lui pour un baiser désespéré. Il colle ensuite leurs fronts et murmure entre eux.

 

**“Bien sûr que j’en ai envie. Crois-moi, il n’y a rien dont j’ai plus envie là tout de suite...”**

 

Harry ne le laisse pas continuer et le pousse sur le canapé.

 

 **“Alors le reste attendra,”** dit-il d’une voix rauque.

 

Plus tard, Louis sera content que l’adolescent n’ai pas eu la patience de demander pour la chambre.

 

_____

 

 

Louis et Harry se promènent avec les enfants. Ils discutent en gardant un oeil sur les petits qui courent joyeusement devant eux, jusqu’au moment où Lily trébuche et tombe lourdement sur le sol. Louis se précipite sur elle alors qu’elle se met à crier.

 

 **“Papa !”** pleure-t-elle en tendant les mains vers le châtain.

 

Il la prend dans ses bras et Lily cache immédiatement la tête dans le creux de son cou, où elle chouine alors que Louis la réconforte. Il avance jusqu’à un muret sur lequel il s’assied pour pouvoir observer le genou éraflé de la petite et Harry les rejoint avec un sourire bienveillant.

 

Mais cinq minutes plus tard, quand elle repart jouer avec ses camarades comme si de rien n’était, Harry se tourne vers Louis avec les sourcils froncés.

 

**“Elle t’appelle papa ?”**

**“Heu… Elle… Tu sais, elle apprend encore à parler, c’est pas toujours clair,”** tente Louis.

 

Harry hoche la tête, la lèvre entre les doigts. Il a l’air d’y réfléchir vraiment, si Louis en croit la ride sur son front.

 

 **“Tu devrais la reprendre,”** ajoute le bouclé de manière absente.

 

Louis reste bouche bée, mais le bouclé n’ajoute rien et repart à la suite des enfants. Louis n’a pas d’autre choix que de le suivre.

 

_____

 

 

**“J’arrive pas à lui dire. A chaque fois il y a une bonne raison de pas le faire qui-”**

**“C’est pas vrai Louis. Ce ne sont pas des bonnes raisons, ce sont des excuses que tu es heureux de considérer comme telles,”** le reprend Liam.

 

Louis arrache petit à petit l’étiquette sur sa bouteille, incapable de répondre. Mais son ami le connaît bien et il enchaîne.

 

**“Ca va mal finir Lou. J’ai bien compris que tu tiens à lui et tu ne pourras pas lui mentir éternellement. Il faut que tu lui dises. Maintenant. Parce que plus tu vas attendre et plus ça va être difficile.”**

Louis se cache le visage dans les mains et soupire profondément.

 

**“Je sais.”**

 

_____

 

 

 **“Salut !”** chantonne le châtain en arrivant au parc.

 

Il s’approche pour embrasser les lèvres du bouclé et laisse échapper un cri indigné quand celui-ci s’écarte. C’est à ce moment qu’il remarque la mine sombre du plus jeune.

 

Son visage s’éclaire néanmoins quand Lily vient pour monter sur ses genoux. Louis le regarde câliner sa fille mais, dès qu’elle est partie rejoindre Amanda et Lucas, Harry fait à nouveau la gueule.

 

 **“Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?”** l’interroge Louis, clairement perdu.

 **“Pas maintenant Louis,”** dit sèchement Harry en désignant les enfants du menton. **“On en parlera tout à l’heure.”**

**“Mais de quoi ? J’ai loupé un truc ? J’ai fait quelque chose ?”**

 

Harry lui lance un regard d’une froideur à faire peur et serre les dents.

 

**“Devine.”**

 

Sur ce, il se lève et va s’accouder à la barrière. Louis n’ose pas le rejoindre, conscient d’être à l’origine du problème. Il se creuse la tête pendant un instant, son sentiment de malaise grandissant, jusqu’à ce qu’il réalise avec effroi ce à quoi Harry doit faire référence.

 

Son estomac se serre douloureusement et il est pris de sueurs froides. Il se lève mais reste un moment immobile. Il a les jambes tremblantes et ne se fait pas vraiment confiance pour avancer sans tomber.

 

Il prend quelques grandes inspirations et avance jusqu’au grillage, se plaçant juste à côté d’Harry et observant son profil.

 

 **“Pas maintenant Louis,”** grince Harry.

 

Quand il refuse de tourner le regard vers Louis, celui-ci comprend qu’il est surtout terriblement blessé. Alors le châtain insiste. Il pose une main sur l’avant-bras du plus jeune qui se dégage brusquement.

 

 **“Pas maintenant, Louis !”** répète-t-il.

 

Mais il ne contrôle pas le niveau de sa voix et toutes les personnes autour d’eux les regardent. Harry fait demi tour et appelle Lucas et Amanda. Il ne veut pas faire ça devant les enfants et Louis le comprend, mais il ne peut pas le laisser partir, pas comme ça. Alors il force. Jusqu’à ce qu’Harry éclate.

 

**“J’ai vu ta soeur. La grande, la vraie.”**

Il ricane en secouant la tête, puis relève les yeux et les plonge dans ceux du châtain. Son regard est dur.

**“Elle savait pas.”**

 

Et Louis avait déjà compris ce qui mettait Harry dans un tel état, mais la réalisation le frappe tout de même de plein fouet.

 

 **“Attends, Harry ! C’est pas ce que tu crois,”** l’implore Louis en attrapant son poignet.

 

Le bouclé se libère de sa prise et quand il se retourne, la rage se lit sur son visage.

 

 **“C’est pas ce que je crois ? C’est pas ta fille ?”** s’écrie-t-il en pointant Lily du doigt.

**“Haz, c’est pas… Je peux t’expliquer, s’il te plaît.”**

**“Et qu’est-ce que ça va changer que tu expliques ? Hein ? Tu me crois trop con pour comprendre ?”**

 

Louis est en larmes à présent. Une litanie de “non” quitte sa bouche et il secoue la tête, les mains sur les yeux.

 

 **“Tu m’as menti !”** s’énerve Harry. **“Tu m’as menti pendant des semaines !”**

 **“C’est pas ce que tu crois,”** répète lamentablement Louis.

 **“Et si tu as pu mentir sur quelque chose d’aussi important…”** continue le bouclé en baissant le regard sur le sol, sa voix se perdant petit à petit.

 **“Tout le reste est vrai !”** s’exclame Louis en relevant immédiatement la tête. **“C’est qu’un détail, tout le reste est vrai, tout ce que je t’ai dit, mes sentiments, tout !”**

 

Louis voit le doute dans ses yeux. Il voit qu’Harry est blessé, fragile. Mais il n’a pas le temps d’ajouter quoique ce soit parce que les trois enfants arrivent à leur hauteur. Lucas et Amanda se dirigent tout de suite vers leur baby-sitter alors que Lily court vers son père en le voyant pleurer. Elle s’accroche à ses jambes en l’appelant.

 

**“Papa…”**

 

Louis pose une main sur la tête de la petite, puis s’accroupit pour la prendre dans ses bras. Et quand il relève le regard, Harry n’est plus là.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Harry est étalé sur le canapé de Niall, une bière à la main et le vague à l’âme. Le blond l’a écouté avec toute l’attention dont un meilleur ami peut faire preuve et Harry lui en est reconnaissant, mais il est toujours perdu. Son téléphone vibre de manière plus ou moins régulière entre les coussins, mais il refuse de lire le moindre message de Louis.

 

 **“Tu sais Haz, tu es mon meilleur ami et je serai toujours de ton côté. T’as qu’un mot à dire et on oublie Louis. Comme s’il avait jamais existé,”** commence le blond. **“Mais je pense que ce serait une connerie.”**

 

Harry relève brusquement la tête.

 

 **“Tu vas être de son côté maintenant ?”** s’exclame-t-il avec un air vexé.

 **“Je viens de te dire que je suis du tien,”** rétorque Niall. **“Mais… Je pense que je le comprends.”**

 **“Tu quoi ?”** s’étonne le bouclé.

 

Niall soupire et s’assied face à son ami, les coudes sur les genoux.

 

**“Est-ce que t’as essayé de te mettre à sa place ?”**

 

Quand Harry ne réagit pas, lui offrant seulement un regard blasé, Niall souffle à nouveau en levant les yeux au ciel aussi discrètement qu’il le peut.

 

 **“Je t’ai vu,”** sourit Harry.

 

Niall lui tire la langue et s’autorise un éclat de rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

 

**“Non mais vraiment. Imagine que tu deviennes père célibataire du jour au lendemain, à ton âge. C’est pas vraiment le genre de truc que tu crierais sur les toits.”**

**“J’ai pas demandé qu’il le crie sur les toits,”** s’anime le bouclé. **“Mais merde, je suis pas n’importe qui.”**

 **“Aujourd’hui,”** le coupe Niall. **“Aujourd’hui t’es pas n’importe qui. Mais le premier jour, t’étais juste un mec dans un parc.”**

 **“Ca fait des semaines Niall,”** reprend Harry. **“Me dis pas qu’il a pas eu l’occasion de remettre les choses au clair.”**

 

Le blond lève les mains pour calmer le jeu.

 

**“Tout ce que je dis, c’est que c’est sûrement parti de pas grand chose. Et qu’il a probablement perdu le contrôle à un moment donné.”**

 

Quand Harry ne répond pas, Niall sourit doucement et se relève en se frottant les mains.

 

**“Bon, j’te laisse y réfléchir. Tu sais où me trouver si tu as besoin de moi.”**

 

Il se dirige vers la porte, mais s’arrête une dernière fois à côté de son ami et pose une main sur son épaule.

 

**“Tu sais qu’il tient à toi. Et tu tiens à lui, ça ferait pas aussi mal sinon. Mais ce qui serait vraiment con, c’est que vous ayez mal pour rien tous les deux.”**

 

_____

 

 

Le lendemain, Harry est à la plaine de jeux avec Lucas et Amanda. Quand il voit arriver Lily, il a un instant de panique. Il ne se sent pas prêt à faire face à Louis. Il est en colère, il est triste mais surtout, il est déçu. Alors quand il tourne la tête et ne voit pas trace du châtain, il ne peut s’empêcher de soupirer.

 

Lily va directement auprès de ses amis et Harry l’observe avec un mélange de tristesse et d’adoration. Jusqu’à ce que quelqu’un vienne s’asseoir à côté de lui.

 

**“Salut.”**

 

Il se tourne vers le nouveau venu, un jeune homme au visage avenant et au sourire chaleureux, bien que clairement tendu.

 

**“Je m’appelle Liam, je suis le parrain de Lily.”**

 

Harry sort de sa stupeur, juste assez pour serrer la main qui lui est tendue.

 

**“Je suis aussi un ami de Louis.”**

**“J’avais deviné,”** lâche Harry dans un souffle et il ne veut pas vraiment être désagréable, mais il ne peut pas empêcher son ton d’être un peu piquant.

 

Liam grimace avec sympathie, mais ne fait aucune remarque. Ils restent un instant simplement assis l’un à côté de l’autre à regarder les enfants jouer ensemble. Harry se dit que ces petits êtres ont bien de la chance, de pouvoir être encore aussi insouciants. Il n’est pas encore majeur et il a déjà l’impression que le monde entier n’est qu’une vaste blague.

 

 **“Tu sais, il ne pensait pas à mal,”** finit par dire Liam après plusieurs minutes de silence, en regardant toujours droit devant lui.

 **“Il ne pensait pas tout court,”** répond Harry, sans trop savoir d’où ça vient.

 

Ils échangent un regard et, soudainement, ils explosent de rire. Ca ne dure que quelques secondes, ce n’est même pas drôle, mais c’est suffisant pour que l’atmosphère soit plus respirable. Et ça permet à Liam de reprendre.

 

**“Laisse-lui une chance, s’il te plaît. Je sais qu’il t’a menti, mais il ne l’a pas fait pour te blesser. Il n’a pas une vie facile, tu sais.”**

 

Harry sent déjà la colère remonter en lui, comme la veille au soir avec Niall.

 

**“Personne n’a une vie facile. C’est pas pour autant que tout le monde ment. Je comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça.”**

**“Au début, j’ai pas compris non plus. Mais je pense que…”** commence Liam en se tournant vers le bouclé. **“Je peux imaginer son point de vue. Je ne cautionne absolument pas,”** s’empresse-t-il d’ajouter avant qu’Harry ne réagisse, **“mais je peux me faire une idée de ce qui lui est passé par la tête.”**

**“Et ça te suffit ?”**

 

Liam hausse les épaules.

 

**“C’est mon ami. J’ai confiance en lui. Et puis on fait tous des erreurs.”**

 

Harry reste silencieux pendant de longues secondes. Il se concentre sur Lucas, Amanda et Lily.

 

**“J’aurais juste voulu qu’il me fasse confiance, qu’il me laisser l’aider...”**

**“Il l’a fait par le passé. Ca s’est mal terminé. Aujourd’hui il se retrouve seul pour élever sa fille et c’est pas évident. T’es la meilleure chose qui lui soit arrivée depuis elle. Ca faisait longtemps qu’il avait plus eu le moindre intérêt à part Lily. Et je ne voudrais pas le voir replonger. Alors s’il te plaît…”**

 

_____

 

 

Harry est installé à une table reculée chez Burger King depuis plus de deux heures. Il sait que Louis l’a vu, et il sait aussi que c’est la raison pour laquelle le châtain n’a pas pris sa première pause. Il attend patiemment néanmoins et, quand il remarque que Louis n’est plus apparu derrière le comptoir depuis plusieurs minutes, il se lève et se dirige vers la ruelle à l’arrière du bâtiment. Il y retrouve Louis, une cigarette à la main.

 

 **“Tu devrais pas. C’est pas un bon exemple pour Lily. Puis c’est dangereux pour elle.”** Il laisse passer quelques secondes avant d’ajouter, plus bas. **“C’est dangereux pour toi.”**

 

Louis a un rire triste et ne lâche pas la cigarette pour autant. Mais il ne la porte plus à sa bouche, faisant tourner le bâtonnet entre ses doigts.

 

 **“Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit avant ?”** reprend Harry, la voix cassée.

**“J’avais honte.”**

**“Honte de ta fille ?”**

**“Quoi ? Non !”** s’exclame Louis, clairement blessé. **“Comment tu peux même imaginer ça ?”**

 

Harry le regarde fixement, un sourcil haussé, l’air de dire “tu me poses vraiment la question ?” Et Louis secoue la tête et shoote dans une cannette qui traîne sur le sol.

 

 **“Honte de quoi alors Louis ? Explique-moi !”** Et il y a dans la voix d’Harry plus de détresse que de mordant.

 **“Bordel, Harry. J’ai dix-neuf ans !”** s’énerve Louis en jetant finalement sa cigarette d’un geste rageur. **“J’ai dix-neuf ans et une gamine de trois. J’ai dû arrêter les cours, j’ai même pas mon BAC. Je bosse dans un fast-food, j’ai aucune qualification pour quoi que ce soit...”**

 

Il recule et s’adosse contre le mur.

 

 **“J’ai dix-neuf ans et une petite fille magnifique qui mérite tellement mieux que moi,”** lâche-t-il plus doucement, la tête dans les mains.

**“Louis…”**

**“Et toi aussi, Harry,”** le coupe Louis en relevant le regard. Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes qui menacent de couler à n’importe quel moment. **“Toi aussi tu mérites mieux que ça. Voilà de quoi j’ai honte. De moi.”**

 

A ces mots, toute la colère d’Harry s’évapore. Voir Louis ainsi devant lui, complètement à nu… il ne peut pas le supporter.

 

**“Non.”**

 

Le mot résonne dans la nuit, net, fort, définitif.

 

**“Non, Louis. Je te laisserai pas dire ça.”**

 

Harry a le visage dur, mais déformé par la tristesse.

 

**“Tu as dix-neuf ans et une petite fille magnifique qui t’adore. Tu bosses, tous les jours, pour qu’elle ait tout ce dont elle a besoin. Tu t’assures qu’il y ait toujours quelqu’un pour prendre soin d’elle. Tu lui offres tout l’amour et le temps dont tu disposes. Tu ferais n’importe quoi pour elle.”**

 

Tout en parlant, Harry s’approche doucement de Louis qui pleure douloureusement à présent. Il ouvre néanmoins les paupières en sentant les mains du bouclé sur son visage.

 

Quand il plonge les yeux dans ceux d’Harry, il les trouve brillants eux aussi. Le bouclé passe les doigts sur ses pommettes, tentant vainement d’effacer ses larmes.

 

**“Ne te descends pas comme ça, parce que tu es son héros. Pour elle, tu es la personne la plus importante au monde.”**

 

Louis pose les mains sur celles d’Harry, qui entourent toujours son visage. Il les serre entre ses doigts, comme pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner.

 

 **“Je suis tellement désolé, Harry,”** sanglote-t-il. **“Je suis tellement, tellement désolé.”**

 

Il s’excuse sans s’arrêter en se laissant tomber petit à petit. Harry suit son mouvement et ils se retrouvent tous les deux à genoux.

 

Le bouclé dégage ses mains et Louis se cache le visage, sa respiration devenant laborieuse. Harry l’entoure de ses bras et le serre contre lui, si fort qu’il lui fait probablement mal.

 

**“Tu es tellement fort, Lou.”**

Louis s’accroche désespérément au pull du plus jeune et les bruits étouffés qu’il laisse échapper sont déchirants. Harry le garde dans ses bras pendant de longues minutes, jusqu’à ce que ses sanglots cessent et que ses inspirations redeviennent régulières.

 

 **“Je suis désolé,”** répète Louis à voix basse. Il lève ensuite le regard, la lèvre entre les dents, l’air terriblement perdu. **“Et maintenant ?”**

 

Harry hausse les épaules.

 

**“Maintenant tu retournes travailler et moi je vais chercher Lucas et Amanda.”**

 

Louis hoche la tête en reniflant et baisse à nouveau les yeux, mais Harry passe deux doigts sous son menton pour relever son visage.

 

**“Pour la suite, à toi de me dire.”**

 

Le châtain, qui a les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux encore humides, est incapable d’articuler un seul mot. Alors Harry continue.

 

**“Montre-moi qui tu es vraiment, Louis Tomlinson.”**

 

_____

 

 

De Louis - 09h43

_[Viens chez moi ce soir ?]_

 

 

La porte s’ouvre sur Lily, qui s’est perchée sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la poignée. En voyant Harry, elle s’exclame et s’accroche immédiatement à ses jambes, comme elle a l’habitude de le faire. Le bouclé rit de bon coeur, content de revoir la petite fille.

 

Quand il relève la tête, il lance un coup d’oeil autour de lui. L’appartement est évidemment toujours le même, mais un peu moins bien rangé. Quelques jouets jonchent le sol et des dessins sont éparpillés sur la table. La porte qui était restée désespérément fermée la dernière fois est maintenant ouverte.

 

Louis les couve du regard depuis le coin cuisine. Les deux garçons se saluent timidement et, quand Lily tire Harry vers le fond de la pièce, Louis précise qu’ils ont dix minutes avant que le repas soit prêt.

 

Harry découvre avec admiration la chambre de la petite. A l’image de l’appartement entier, elle n’est pas très grande, mais elle est parfaitement aménagée. Les couleurs sont chaudes et joyeuses, les murs sont recouverts d’étagères qui regorgent de livres et d’animaux en peluche.

 

Lily tire Harry dans un coin, vers un énorme pouf sur lequel elle frappe jusqu’à ce que le bouclé s’y installe. Elle monte alors sur ses genoux avec un livre avant de s’appuyer contre le torse de l’adolescent. C’est ainsi que Louis les trouve un peu plus tard.

 

**“C’est prêt. Quand vous voulez.”**

 

En remarquant sa présence, Lily se laisse glisser par terre et court vers lui. Il la soulève facilement et lui plante un baiser sur le front avant de repartir et de l’asseoir à table.

 

Lily demande toute l’attention des deux garçons et ils sont plus qu’heureux de la lui offrir. Le repas et le bain se passent ainsi dans une ambiance agréable, pleine d’éclats de rire et de bonne humeur.

 

Harry remarque que Louis se focalise sur sa fille bien plus que nécessaire, mais il ne fait aucun commentaire. Lui-même ne sait pas trop comment réagir face au châtain. Les regards qu’ils se lancent sont gênés et leurs échanges restent minimes jusqu’à ce que la petite soit au lit.

 

Après l’avoir couchée, Louis quitte la chambre en fermant doucement la porte, puis s’y adosse en soupirant longuement. Il est cependant impossible de se cacher chez lui et il sait qu’Harry l’observe déjà. Il avance vers lui et s’arrête à côté du canapé en se tordant les doigts.

 

**“Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?”**

**“Non, merci,”** répond Harry en tentant vainement d’accrocher le regard de Louis.

 

Le châtain semble toujours aussi perdu. Ses yeux balaient la pièce sans s’arrêter sur le bouclé. Ce dernier tente de lancer la conversation sur le sujet qui leur a permis de tenir jusque là, mais qui semble aussi le plus délicat : Lily.

 

 **“Sa chambre est jolie,”** dit-il en désignant la porte du menton.

**“Merci.”**

**“Tu dors où toi ?** ” demande Harry avec un froncement de sourcils.

 **“Ici,”** répond le châtain en posant une main sur l’accoudoir du divan. **“C’est un clic-clac.”**

 **“Quand je disais que tu fais tout pour ta fille…”** remarque Harry avec un sourire un peu triste.

 

Louis soupire et s’assied sur le canapé.

 

**“Ecoute, Harry… J’ai pas d’excuse pour ce que j’ai fait. C’était horrible, autant par rapport à toi qu’à Lily. Je te demande pardon.”**

**“Tu sais, le pire c’est que je me doutais que tu me cachais quelque chose. Il y avait des trucs qui collaient pas et… j’attendais que tu m’expliques. Mais je pense qu’à un moment j’ai eu peur de la réponse, alors j’ai commencé à éviter le sujet aussi.”**

 

Le silence qui suit cette révélation est tendu. Louis a de nouveau le regard fixé sur ses mains et sa respiration s’accélère un peu trop au goût du plus jeune.

 

 **“Tout compte fait, je veux bien du thé,”** lâche le bouclé, offrant la parfaite occasion à Louis de s’éloigner pour se reprendre.

 

Ce dernier hoche immédiatement la tête et se dirige vers la cuisine, où il s’affaire à préparer deux mugs. Harry lui offre quelques minutes de répit avant de le rejoindre et Louis lui tend une tasse fumante, puis s’appuie contre le plan de travail en soufflant sur sa propre boisson.

 

 **“Pourquoi tu m’as fait venir, Louis ?”** demande Harry, la voix douce mais assurée.

 **“Pour m’excuser,”** souffle le châtain.

 **“Tu l’avais déjà fait,”** lâche le bouclé en déposant son mug sur la table. Il fait quelques pas en avant et réitère sa question quand il se tient juste devant Louis. **“Pourquoi tu m’as fait venir ?”**

 

Louis refuse toujours de le regarder et ses doigts se mettent à trembler autour de sa tasse. Harry s’en saisit, la dépose sur le comptoir et place ensuite une main de chaque côté des hanches du châtain. Il approche son visage de celui de Louis, ne laissant que quelques centimètre entre eux.

 

 **“Pourquoi ?”** demande-t-il à nouveau, la voix basse et rauque, aussi dangereuse qu’encourageante à présent.

 **“Parce que tu m’as demandé de te montrer !”** s’exclame Louis en levant brièvement les yeux sur lui. **“Tu voulais savoir qui je suis vraiment. Ben voilà,”** continue-t-il en haussant les épaules. **“Je suis un père célibataire de dix-neuf ans qui habite avec sa merveilleuse petite fille dans un appartement minuscule. Je suis un mec un peu paumé qui fait ce qu’il peut, qui invente souvent des histoires pour le plaisir de sa fille, puis qui parfois s’invente des histoires pour lui-même parce qu’il y a des jours où la vie est vraiment trop difficile.”**

 

Il s’arrête un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Harry le fixe en silence et il y a dans son regard une lueur que Louis ne sait pas comment interpréter.

 

 **“Mais je suis toujours le même,”** reprend-il avec sincérité. **“Cette gamine je l’aime toujours de la même façon. Et toi au-”**

 

Il n’a pas l’occasion de terminer sa phrase parce que les lèvres d’Harry s’écrasent sur les siennes. Il lui faut un instant pour réagir, fermer les yeux et emmêler ses doigts dans les cheveux du bouclé.

 

Louis soupire quand, après quelques secondes seulement, le contact est brisé. Il ouvre les yeux en sentant les doigts du bouclé sur sa joue. Leurs regards s’accrochent enfin et Louis a l’impression de respirer correctement pour la première fois depuis le début de la soirée.

 

 **“Ca veut dire que tu me pardonnes ?”** demande-t-il d’une petite voix.

 

Harry lui offre un sourire rassurant qui constitue une réponse en lui-même et laisse son pouce caresser la pommette du châtain dans un geste tendre.

 

 **“C’est pas à moi de te pardonner Louis. Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même. Mais je serai là pour t’aider,”** souffle-t-il doucement avant de se pencher à nouveau sur Louis pour joindre leurs lèvres.

 

 

 


End file.
